Twisted Love
by Nikichanx
Summary: It's only been about a year when a new girl arrives in Ocean Shores. Otto doesn't like her one bit, but when she and Twister crash into each other head on, literally, an unexpected romance forms. Reggie and Sam are confused, Otto's just annoyed, and Twister begins to loose his mind. How can he find it in himself to tell his best bro Otto that he's falling for Public Enemy #1?


**Chapter One**

**"Moving Day"**

* * *

"Man, where is this girl?!"

An impatient looking boy stood in the open doorway with his arms crossed as several large men shuffled behind him carrying multiple boxes. They headed for a white van labeled 'moving truck' that was parked in front of the white two story house. The boy couldn't have been more than fourteen and had wavy brown hair and tan-colored skin. He seemed to be preoccupied, as though something on his mind worried him.

"Reese!"

A voice came from behind. The boy turned around in response to his name to see his mother approaching him also carrying several bags in her hand. She eyed him up and down. "Reese…" she repeated, "We'll be leaving soon. Do you have everything you need?"

Reese looked back over his shoulder, still concerned. "Y-Yeah." he said hesitantly. His mother nodded. "That's my boy." She stepped toward the truck and smiled, "Tell your sister to make sure everything in her room is packed."

Reese nodded slowly. "I would, if she was here…" he mumbled angrily under his breath. He turned back to face the sun in the horizon.

"Jay, where the heck are you dude…"

* * *

"Go Jay!"

The waves rocked up and down as a girl with short blonde hair sat atop her surfboard and cheered. Her friend, another girl with long brown hair tied into a ponytail, confidently glided through the wave's funnel as large grin spread across her face. Her name was Justine Hernandez, "Jay" for short, and both she and her friend Natalie were catching the first waves of the morning, as they did everyday. As the first wave crashed, Jay dove underwater and quickly resurfaced. She then pushed her board as she swam back over to her blonde friend.

"These swells were rad!" she exclaimed climbing back onto her board.

Natalie looked out into the horizon and smiled. "So rad." she replied, "Wish it didn't have to end."

Jay stretched and followed her friend's gaze, "Yeah, wish it didn't."

Natalie turned back to her. "Where did you say you were moving to again?"

"Ocean shores?" said Jay unenthused.

"Bummer." replied Natalie shaking her head. "Why do you have to leave today-"

"Crap! That reminds me!" interrupted Jay as she began paddling back to shore. "Reese is gonna' whig on me!"

Natalie blinked as she watched her friend take off. She then shook her head and quickly followed after her.

* * *

Jay ran down the street as she quickly bypassed the mesmerized tourists taking photos. She lived in a rather small town, where all the locals knew each other, yet the occasional tourist always still managed to wander in. Jay didn't complain though, she lived there all her life and she loved the town. As she turned the corner, she came to the cul-de-sac in which her house was found. She could easily spot her brother standing by the moving truck with his arms crossed. He clearly looked annoyed.

"Hey Reese!" exclaimed Jay as she approached the impatient boy. Reese's eyebrow twitched in annoyance yet he remained quiet. Jay paused in front of him, attempting to catch her breath. "What gives?" she asked studying his expression.

"Were you out surfing _again_?" sighed Reese finally choosing to respond to his sister. "Yeah." replied Jay dreamily. "Just wanted to hang with Nat before-" she paused and looked away, "the move."

Reese shook his head and placed his hand on Jay's shoulder. "Hey, I'm just as bummed about this as you are." He leaned in closer to her and smirked. "Those bogus Ocean Shore aliens might as well be on a planet of their own."

Jay chuckled under her breath.

"Jay you're here! Thank you for packing the last bit of boxes" called Jay's mother as she approached them with a smile. Jay looked to Reese confused. Reese covered his mouth behind his hand. "I covered for you." he whispered. Jay flashed him a smile.

"Now that we're all packed, let's head out." said their mother motioning them to the car. "You're father's already there!"

Jay turned to face the house one last time. Sighing heavily, she took in the whole picture with her mind: the white fence, the mahogany shutters, the green hedges that lined the paneling; every bit of her house was perfect. But now…now she was going to have to live in a new house, in a new neighborhood where she knew no one.

Jay was drawn out of her fantasy when her brother placed his hand on her head. He grinned, "Ready?"

"Not really." replied Jay under her breath. She hesitantly followed behind Reese, taking small glances back at the house she once knew so well. She lowered her head and entered the car.

* * *

The drive was several hours away from her hometown, but Ocean Shores turned out to be just as Jay expected. When they finally arrived, Jay could see it was a medium-sized city, just along the beach. There was a pier, with several rides just at the end of the boardwalk. Overall, it seemed to be a gathering for local tourists.

Jay stared out the window sleepily as she rested her head on the palm of her hand. Reese sat in the front seat and, as always, had his headphones plugged into his ears and was air-drumming the bridge to his favorite song. Reese was in a band back home, which was probably why he was just as bummed to leave as Jay was; he just never complained as much as her.

The car pulled into a small cul-de-sac similar to the one back in Jay's hometown. "Well, we're here!" exclaimed Jay's mother. Jay pressed her face against the window to get a better view. After several moments however she lost interest and quickly receded back into her seat.

"Isn't it great!?" said her mother eyeing Jay from the rear-view mirror. Jay leaned her head back against the leather seat and pouted. Reese looked back from the front passenger seat. "Lame-o's." he mouthed silently.

Jay couldn't help but crack a smile. As the car then pulled into the driveway, Jay looked out the window once more. The house appeared plain, with an orange colored roof and a row of windows. She took a breath and slowly opened the car door.

As Jay stepped inside the house, the rooms were just as plain as the exterior outside. There was, however, still some furniture left from the previous family. Jay's mother stepped beside her, "Why don't you check out your room." she suggested with a smile.

Jay looked up to her and frowned. She headed up the stairs and down the hall to a barren room with pink wallpaper. Jay held her stomach and stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Looks cute." came Reese's voice from behind. Jay shook her head, "Yeah, if you're a barbie doll."

Reese let out a laugh but Jay shook her head. She stormed out of the room, leaving her brother behind. "Where are you going?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"I'm going to catch some waves." snapped Jay. "Later, _much_."

* * *

Jay grabbed her surf board from the open van and lugged it over to her bike that leaned against the house.

"Why, hello there!" chimed a high pitched voice.

Jay peeked under her board to see a pair of white tennis shoes walking toward her. She swung the board around her to then see a woman with bright violet hair and a chartreuse dress with white floral print approaching her. She flashed a beaming white smile as she waved her hand eagerly.

"My stars, you must be the new neighbors!" she exclaimed.

Jay nodded slowly. Luckily, before she could think to formulate a proper greeting, her mother appeared from behind. "Yes, I'm Michelle Hernandez. This is my daughter, Justine."

Jay shot a look at her mother, whom quickly corrected herself. "Excuse me, _Jay_. My son Reese is inside unpacking."

The woman clapped her hands together. "How lovely! I'm Violet Stimpleton! My husband Merv is inside the house. He would have loved to say hello, but he was busy with his handy-work." Violet giggled to herself. "You know how men are!"

Jay's mother flashed a smile. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Stimpleton."

"Please, call me Violet!"

Jay cringed slightly. The peppiness of the current conversation somewhat turned her off. She grabbed hold of her bike, hoping to slip away unnoticed.

"Where are you going young lady?"

**_Bust._** Her mother finally decided to switch into full blown 'parental mode'. Jay looked back over her shoulder. "The beach." she replied bluntly. She didn't want to appear rude but for some reason the whole situation got on her nerves. Jay hoped on her bike and began to pedal away.

"Be back before dark!" called her mother from behind.

Jay took off in the direction she assumed to be quickest to the beach. Although she made several wrong turns, she managed to find her way to the boardwalk. As she passed a small joint that read 'The Shore Shack', she could hear the voices of several other kids. Jay shook her head and continued on her way, ignoring the loud clamor.

The waves that afternoon seemed perfect. With the sun shining brightly overhead, Jay glided across the crystal blue water with her hair blowing in the wind. Being in the water allowed her to feel at peace and even forget about the stressful move. She ran her hand against the wall of water as she entered the wave funnel.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Otto Rocket and his best bud Twister paddled out into the ocean. Reggie, Otto's older sister, accompanied a much slower Sam whom trailed further behind.

"Let's go Squid!" called Otto as he sat upright on his board.

"The squid can't even catch up!" whined Twister turning to Otto. "C'mon bro, let's just surf already!"

After several dragging minutes, Reggie and Sam finally managed to catch up. The four of them sat on their boards as they all floated side by side in the water.

"_Finally_!" snapped Twister.

"Don't start Twist!" warned Reggie crossing her arms.

"Incoming!" exclaimed Otto ignoring the arguing. He began to paddle toward the oncoming wave when Reggie quickly called him back.

"Hold it Rocket Boy." she said narrowing her eyes and pointing out to the water. "I think that wave's already claimed."

Otto, Twister and Sam followed Reggie's finger to a figure emerging from out of the wave. Little did the preteens know, however, they were about to have an eventful meeting with the new kid on the block.

* * *

**(A/N:Well here's Chapter One! I hope you guys like it, I know it's not all that good ^^; ..Please review!)**


End file.
